


Further

by meetz



Category: Metal Family (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuntboy, Incest, M/M, Shota, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meetz/pseuds/meetz
Summary: Dee makes Heavy take a pregnancy test and gets a bit carried away when Heavy isn't old enough to understand just why they can't keep it.Their father walks in, and things take a turn Dee wasn't expecting.
Relationships: Dee (Metal Family)/Heavy (Metal Family), Glam/Heavy/Dee (Second Chapter ONLY)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> cuntboy heavy  
> some preg/breeding kink i GUESS  
> 

Two lines. 

Two pink lines, clear as day, burning themselves into the back of Dee’s retinas and filling him with a level of dread and panic he hasn't experienced since the very first time he pinned Heavy down and couldn’t stop himself from taking what he felt belonged to him. Since the first time Heavy was laid out underneath him crying and shaking and telling Dee it hurts, it hurts Dee _stop_. 

But he hadn’t stopped then, and he hadn’t stopped the next time. Had done it again and again and _again_ until he’d lost count. Until Heavy’s body started getting used to taking him, till he’d started whimpering things like _more_ and _faster_ instead of _don’t_ and _stop._

Dee hopes that maybe if he stares at the pregnancy test long enough, one of those lines will slowly phase out of existence and he’ll be able to breathe again. Maybe he’ll be able to convince himself it’s a mistake, a false positive, but then his eyes catch on the three other white sticks laying discarded on the bed around them, each showing a pair of stark, solid lines and he _knows_ he fucked up. 

“Dee?”

Dee’s back goes ramrod straight, eyes flicking up to stare at his brother, sat crossed legged in front of him - head tipped off to one side and pretty eyes wide with confusion. He looks worried, but only because Dee hasn’t said anything in going on five minutes. Can’t possibly understand why Dee’s rooted to the spot, gripping the slender white stick so firmly he can hear the plastic creaking under the force of it. 

“Dee? What’s it mean?” Heavy asks, because Dee hasn’t explained much to him beyond ‘ _Shut up and pee on these. All of them.’_

How does Dee explain it? Heavy’s barely nine, only started spotting a few months ago. Dee thought they still had _time_ . Or maybe he just _hadn’t_ thought. It’s hard to tell now, if he’d ever been thinking about anything beyond his selfish need to own every part of the kid. 

Maybe he wouldn’t have bloomed so early if Dee hadn’t caved so quick - hadn’t stolen away the last remnants of Heavy’s childhood and replaced it with pleasure and desperation and ownership. 

Fuck, what has he done?

Dee’s gut lurches, something sick and hot trying to claw its way up out of his throat. He wants to scream, he wants to believe this _isn’t_ real, wants to tear himself apart with how fucking _stupid_ he is sometimes -

But as always, there’s Heavy - uncurling from his seat on the bed and walking himself over to Dee on his hands and knees. He knocks the test out of his hand, filling Dee’s lap with himself instead. He’s all warmth and comfort, hands sliding up to rest on either side of Dee’s face, guiding his brother’s panicked blue gaze up to meet his own earnest green one. 

They stare at each other for a beat, Dee mapping and remapping the planes of Heavy’s face - everything from the delicate upturn of his nose to the barely there smattering of freckles dusting his chubby cheeks.

God. He’s just a kid.

“You know how babies are made, Heavy?” Dee chokes out finally, swallowing thickly. His throat is dry, dryer than it’s ever been, but he put himself in this position and now he has to explain what comes next. 

“I - I thought I did, but we’ve been doing it and…” Heavy trails off, a little embarrassed at having to vocalize that Dee’s been fucking him. Shit. How’d they get here?

“Well, you have to be old enough for it to work, and everybody grows up at a different rate.”

“Oh. How do you know when you’re old enough?”

“Remember when you started bleeding a few months ago and you were real scared?” Dee asks, licking his lips without realizing. He watches Heavy’s whole face go cherry red at the memory, more than likely caught up on the way Dee had guided him into his room and pushed him into the sheets all gentle. The way Dee had whispered assurances, told him he’d take care of him while spreading his thighs and cleaning him up all nice and sweet with little more than his tongue. 

Heavy nods his head with a jerky little motion, hips twitching down of their own accord and settling deeper into the niche of Dee’s crossed legs, his own feet splaying out to hook tight around Dee’s torso. It’s cute, really, how Heavy always presses closer whenever he thinks about way Dee touches him. 

“That was your body telling us that you’re old enough, now.” Dee murmurs, palms coming to rest on Heavy’s hips, pressing them closer without thinking about it. “ _We're_ old enough.”

And, well, Heavy definitely _isn’t_ old enough, but morals and biology are two different things, and Dee’s been playing with fire every time Heavy’s locked his ankles into the small of Dee’s back and begged ‘ _Inside, Dee, please please inside!’_ without understanding anything beyond how good it feels when Dee fills him up proper. 

But Dee, well, _Dee_ is old enough. Sixteen and _definitely_ knows better than to cum inside his kid brother, but here he is. Here they both are.

“D - Does that mean there’s a baby inside of me?” Heavy whispers, eyes going round as saucers. His gaze drops to their laps, hands slipping free from their cup of Dee’s jaw and settling on the not-there-yet swell of his tummy. 

_‘Won’t_ **_be_ ** _there_ ’ Dee thinks violently, brain spinning off and immediately shuttering at the very concept of dealing with this. 

“Yeah,” Dee sighs, running a hand through his hair and tugging absently at his hair-tie. One of Heavy’s hands joins his immediately, pulling it out the rest of the way and getting that dopey little smile on his face that always appears whenever Dee lets his hair down. 

“Heavy, this is serious,” Dee goes on, frown marring his features. It doesn’t take long for Heavy’s hand to touch there too, smoothing out the wrinkle with a delighted giggle as he cozies up to Dee’s front. 

“We’re gonna have a baby!” Heavy cheers, just on the shy side of too loud. It just makes Dee jerk towards him, hand slapping over his mouth and pushing him back into the sheets with an exaggerated ‘ _Shhhhhhh!_ ’ even though the house is empty. Dee might be confident, but even he isn't stupid enough to make Heavy take a pregnancy test with their parents off in a different corner of the property. 

He can feel Heavy’s laughter against the cup of his hand, eyes wrinkling with mirth even as Dee lifts his hand and frees his mouth.

“ _You’re_ still a baby,” Dee reminds him, feeling the corners of his mouth tug up despite himself. Heavy’s always been the only person who can so easily pull him out of a spiral. “Babies can’t have babies.”

“Oh…” Heavy visibly droops at this, a moue of stubbornness pulling at his mouth. “But I want it...”

“Heavy -”

“Please, Dee?” Heavy whines, looking up at him with the same kind of pleading desperation kids use when they’re asking for a particularly expensive toy on Christmas. The kind of expression Heavy _shouldn’t_ be using asking for Dee to -

For Dee to -

“Please _what_ , Heavy?” Dee hisses, incredulous and disbelieving and maybe more than a little flustered. Heavy just pouts at him properly, reaching up and winding his arms around Dee’s shoulders to pull him closer. Dee goes easy as anything, settling into the vee of Heavy’s legs and resting their foreheads together, eyes flickering over every inch of Heavy’s face, taking it all in like it’s the first time. 

His throat feels tight as Heavy noses up towards him, nuzzling first at his cheek before dragging his nose up the sharp line of Dee’s cheekbone and up towards the curve of his ear. He’s still murmuring a quiet litany of ‘ _please, Dee, pretty pretty please?_ ’ as he goes, lips parted and dropping little kisses wherever he can. 

Dee’s never been a paragon of self control to start with. A shiver works its way up his spine as he leans in to Heavy’s wandering mouth, arms fitting themselves around Heavy's back. 

“Please what, Hevs, c’mon...” Dee mumbles, “You know we can’t…”

A full blown whine just muddies Dee’s mind further, thoughts going a little hazy as Heavy’s fingers toy with the hairs at the nape of his neck. He's right there, so close, that it doesn’t take much for Dee to tip his head to the side, slotting their mouths together easy as breathing. 

Heavy kisses him back like he can’t believe it took Dee that long to kiss him in the first place, mouth open and wanting. Dee still remembers teaching him how to kiss, all those years ago when Dee was still figuring it out himself, still grappling with the urge to even try things like that. They way Heavy had wrinkled his nose and laughed and yelled, ‘ _grooooosssss!!!’_ when Dee had licked inexpertly into his mouth, not understanding why Dee needed this from him, that it was a need at _all_. 

Now it’s different. 

Now they know _how_ to kiss, how to fit their mouths together again and again until their tongues twine. Until Dee’s licking so deep into him that Heavy can’t do much more besides lay there shivering, growing wetter and wetter until that damp patch between his legs is soaked right through. 

He hadn’t realized Heavy’s legs were still curled tight around him, socked feet digging into the small of his back and rubbing himself up against his older brother. He’s never wearing anything more than boxers and a t-shirt when he hangs around Dee, and each little nudge scoots Dee’s own shirt up higher and higher until he can’t feel anything except the damp scratch of Heavy’s boxers shifting against his abs.

Dee’s always been a bit too lean for his own good, scrawny and willowy in a way that Heavy isn’t. It just makes it all the more easy to feel the barely there swell of Heavy’s cunt, soft and wet and just starting to grow into something more than a thin little line.

Dee’s not sure when he’d gotten hard, maybe he’d been halfway there since they started talking about all this, maybe it’d been Heavy begging him for something he still can’t possibly understand yet. But when he pulls back - a string of saliva still connecting them - the sight of Heavy flushed and panting with a halo of positive pregnancy tests framing his face knocks him clean over the edge. 

"What do you want, Heavy?" Dee asks, not recognizing the sound of his own voice. "Tell me what you want."

“ _I wanna have your baby_ …” Heavy breathes out finally, cheeks stained a hectic pink, still grinding the softness of his cunt up against Dee’s stomach through one measly layer. 

“Yeah?” Dee asks, dazed as he leans back and yanks his shirt over his head. “You want that? Want my kids?” Dee mumbles, eyes going half-lidded as he sways forward, hands finding the hem of Heavy’s shirt now and slipping underneath, right over the promise of their fuck-up and straight up to the flat expanse of his chest. 

Flat or not, Heavy’s always been sensitive there, and Dee barely brushes his thumbs over his nipples before the kid’s back is arching, moaning porn-perfect all for him as he wiggles the rest of the way out of his shirt.

It doesn’t take much for Dee’s fingers to slide down again, shuddering when he crests Heavy’s womb and creeping right under his stupid little shorts. They’re too big for him, and Dee distantly recognizes them as an old pair of _his_ before the thought disappears from his mind - replaced by the silky soft wetness of Heavy’s body getting ready to blossom for him. 

It’s hard to focus on anything at all when he’s got his hand on Heavy’s pussy, head going cloudy as teases right over his clit and slips two fingers home. Dee can’t tell if the swear is his or Heavy’s, but the distant chant that’s started up in the background - well, that’s all Heavy. 

“ _Please - I - I want - I - Dee I want -”_

“What do you want, небеса?” Dee’s all hands now, doesn’t have the patience to strip Heavy proper, focused on yanking his shorts as far down as he can get them. Heavy’s as compliant as he can be, rocking back down onto Dee’s fingers with his head thrown back as Dee works one of his legs through the hole, the other stuck around one ankle. That’s as far as he gets before he’s falling forward again, grudgingly sliding his fingers out of that heat to fumble with the button on his own jeans.

He tugs himself free with one last frustrated growl, pants settling just low enough to grant him access. There’s no way someone as young as Heavy should have a look of such open desire on his face staring at the hard line of Dee’s cock, but Dee’s the one who made him this way. It’s only fair he take responsibility. 

“You want us to make it twins?” Dee goes on, hand curling around the base as he guides himself to the barely stretched out opening Heavy’s oh-so good at presenting for him. Dee can see Heavy’s neglected clit twitching in anticipation as he nods, reaching for Dee again without thinking. "Going to let me put another one in you?"

“Twins…” Heavy mumbles dreamily, silly smile touching the edges of his expression as Dee rolls his hips and feels that first glorious pushback of resistance. He’s always been a sucker for under-prepping Heavy, addicted to the feel of that tightness giving way to him every time. And Heavy’s still so small, still struggles to fit all of him every time, Dee can’t stop the air from hissing out between his clenched teeth.

He’s torn between watching the pretty pink folds of Heavy’s body suck him in or watching Heavy’s face scrunch up with the effort it takes to keep from recoiling from the burn. It’s only when Dee’s halfway sheathed does he release himself to rest a hand on Heavy’s belly, shushing him gently and rubbing tenderly at the skin there as he holds him in place. He catches one of his hands in his own, curling their fingers together tight as Heavy’s other hand finds the back of his neck. 

He’s thumbing at the swell of Heavy’s puppy pudge, all youth and baby fat when it finally hits him.

 _Really_ hits him. 

He knocked Heavy up. 

He got his baby brother pregnant. 

A snarl tears its way out of him, something too fierce and sudden for where they’re at, but Dee is helpless to stop his hips from snapping forward, going from slowly easing his way in to bottoming out too quick for Heavy to do anything more than _scream_. 

Dee does what he does best, what he’s always done when it comes to everything about Heavy - he swallows it whole. He crushes their mouths together, muffling Heavy’s noisy fucking yelling with his tongue and pressing the sound right back in. He keeps it there the whole time he pulls out and drives back in, keeps it there until Heavy’s mouth starts going slack with pleasure, until he starts jerkily trying to meet some of Dee’s brutal thrusts. 

It isn’t long before both of Dee’s hands find Heavy’s hips, gripping bruise-tight as he pulls Heavy up to meet him. They panting now, breaths mingling, lips still bumping together and fuck if Dee can’t _hear_ his headboard banging into his wall with enough force to rattle the ceiling. 

“P - please Dee, slower, s - slower… wanna f - _feel_ you.” Heavy wails, burying his face in Dee’s neck and clinging to him as tight as he can. Something warm flutters in Dee’s chest then, bleeds downward into his core and slows the pace of his hips before he even makes the conscious decision to listen. It's even more unbearable like this, slow and hot and Dee feels like he's burning up from the inside out. 

“Heavy I’m gonna -”

“Inside, _inside_ .” Heavy begs, the same way he does every time with the carefreeness of someone who doesn’t understand the correlation between their current problem and that fact that Dee’s _been_ coming inside. He’s mewling in time with every slow roll of Dee’s hips, matching every one and God, fuck, Dee doesn’t think he’s ever been deeper, feels like there’s just no way all of him can fit in something so _small_. 

He can feel it all buzzing through him, infusing every drop of blood running through his veins with electricity, making him feel crazed with how badly he wants this - _all_ of it. 

“Heavy, _Heavy_ -”

He’s sweating, skin hot and slick, feels so full of some unnamable feeling that he’s shaking with it, nosing into the vibrant red waves of Heavy’s hair and inhaling deep. Heavy’s scent always makes him more lightheaded than he’d ever admit, and here and now, bent almost in half, one hand curled around the nape of Heavy’s neck and the other settled low behind his waist, making sure every inch of them is pressed tight… Dee can’t handle it. 

He just _can’t_.

He’s never been more in love in all sixteen years of his life. 


	2. Chapter 2

“ **Ah** ...”

Dee’s head snaps up, hips stuttering off beat and head spinning wildly to pinpoint the source of a noise that definitely  _ wasn’t _ either of them. 

“I always  _ did _ wonder what you boys got up to when I don’t work from home.”

Glam. 

That’s  _ Dad’s  _ voice. 

It’s so sudden, so wholly and completely unexpected that for one magically stress free moment, Dee thinks that maybe this - all of it, the tests, the positives,  _ everything - _ must be some terrifyingly clear dream. 

But then he hears the door to his bedroom slam definitively shut, a quiet shuffle of feet, and Dee startles so severely he jerks halfway out of Heavy, twisting around to catch sight of a familiar head of wild blond hair before a hand settles on his chin, guiding his gaze back to his little brother.

The only thing that stops him from sliding all the way out is the fingers brushing right up against his back, stroking downwards to rest at the base of his spine and nudging his hips forward with the type of careful guidance only a father’s touch can have. 

“Ah, no need to pull out on  _ my _ account, Dee.” Glam says, peering over his shoulder and eyeing the scattered pregnancy tests. “It’s clear you don’t normally make a habit of it.”

A shiver slices up his spine, brain unable to parse through the feeling of his father’s hand on his back while his cock is buried in his little brother. _Encouraging_ _him_. Dee can’t help himself, so disoriented he barely knows right from left, let alone has the presence of mind to _not_ fuck himself back up into that comforting heat. 

“This isn’t -”

“What it looks like? Dee, you’re smarter than that.”

“Dee  _ please... _ ” Heavy slurs, tossing his head in the sheets, clinging to Dee for all he’s worth. Dee can feel his walls fluttering, drawing Dee deeper with every clench. Dee can’t help himself really, hips rolling up of their own accord, sinking back to bottom as Heavy  _ moans _ . 

“ _ Dad- _ ” Dee tries, terrified. 

“Finish.” Glam says, tone razor sharp. “And I’ll consider  _ not _ telling your mother.”

Dee feels terror so real and visceral it makes his stomach roil. Vicky would likely  _ kill _ him, if the shock of it didn’t kill her first. What would she say, to see Dee defiling her perfect little sunflower before he’d even hit double digits? How would she react knowing Dee had stolen something from them he’ll never be able to return?

The hand at his back is gone now, but Dee finds himself keeping pace without the help. He’s going slower though, unsure now if he should tear out of the room as quickly as possible or simply  _ listen _ . 

But it’s not like Heavy’s making it difficult to keep going, fucking himself down onto Dee’s cock when he slows to the point of almost stillness. Glam just settles one knee on the bed, hand coming up to brush the hair back from Heavy’s forehead before dropping a kiss there. He looks… indulgent, somehow, an expression Dee can’t reconcile seeing on his father’s face while his own cock slides in and out of Heavy not inches away from where Glam is stroking his face. 

It’s in a daze that Dee watches his father focus on the trembling boy, murmuring, “You’re doing so well, Heavy, for one so young,” before cutting a look up at Dee. 

Dee’s entire face goes red with shame, but the way Heavy warbles out a pleading, desperate, “ _ Daaaddy?”  _ means the praise hit home. It also means Heavy  _ still _ doesn’t understand that what they’re doing is inherently wrong, despite how many times Dee’s tried to explain it to him. He’s scarcely phased at the presence of their father, only seems to melt deeper into the sheets as Glam murmurs out an affirmative.

It’s surreal, watching Heavy tip up into the gentle press of lips at his temple, shuddering as Glam works a hand down his neck and over his chest. His brows raise when Heavy arches into the touch immediately, thrashing when Glam finds a small rosy bud and pinches. 

“Sensitive.” He comments, ghost of a smile touching his face. “Dee trained you well didn’t he?”

Dee can’t believe what he’s hearing - what he’s  _ seeing _ . Can’t process his dad’s wandering hands, fixed on the metal covered fingers teasing a trail down Heavy’s torso and settling on that sensitive swell of his tummy that Dee’s pushing upwards with the very tip of his cock and - 

Fuck.  _ Fuck _ . 

It feels a whole lot like Glam’s touching the both of them right now, hand pressed to Heavy’s belly as Dee rounds it out again and again, growing dizzy as Glam’s hands go  _ lower _ , sweeping over the bulge and finding Dee’s favourite part of Heavy. 

Dee’s breath catches in his throat, every nerve ending on his body lighting up at once as Glam’s thumb finds the swollen puff of Heavy’s clit and rolls it with a tenderness Dee’s never bothered with before, pulling a noise so high and wrecked out of him that Dee wonders if he’ll lose his voice. 

“You like that, sweet one?” Glam shouldn’t have to ask, clear in the way Heavy’s spine bows out and he whines, loud and unchecked. “Does your brother touch you this nicely? Take care of you? Make you feel good?”

Each one of his words is accompanied by a swirl of his fingers, making Heavy squeeze tight around Dee with every pass. The kid  _ can’t  _ respond, mouth caught open on a choked off whimper. It’s all the invitation Glam needs, leaning fully onto the bed and pressing a soft kiss to the parted slant of Heavy’s mouth. 

And fuck if Heavy doesn’t kiss him back almost immediately, desperate and lax and so good for his daddy in a way that he never is for Dee. Dee can see it clear as day and he’s got no doubt that Glam can see it too. He might be Dee’s little brother but he’ll always be ‘Daddy’s Boy’ at the end of the day. 

Heavy’s never kissed anyone other than Dee, but the way he opens up for Glam makes Dee feel like he’s going crazy. Dee’s not sure when Heavy’s hands found their way around Glam’s shoulders, but Dee can faintly hear him whining, “D -Daddy I  _ c-can’t _ …” all quiet and overwhelmed and it shouldn’t be so hot, it  _ shouldn’t _ , but Dee’s just a kid himself, can barely control his own impulses let alone his thoughts. 

If he thought he was close before, it’s nothing compared to the way he feels when Glam whispers back, “Yes you can, sweetheart, just like that…” rubbing Heavy’s clit like pleasuring his boys is second nature. 

It makes Heavy go impossibly tight, voice cracking on a sob as Dee’s thrusts go all stuttered and erratic. He can’t pull out, knows he shouldn’t in some distant part of his brain. Glam’s teaching them a lesson right now, and Dee has to play along, has to keep fucking into Heavy until they both tumble over the finish line. 

“ _ I - I - ! _ ” It’s Heavy, it’s  _ always _ Heavy, chest heaving as he struggles to pull in breath. 

Glam shushes him easy, a soft “ _ There we go… _ ” the last little bit of encouragement Heavy needs before his climax crashes over him, rippling straight down to where they’re both connected and dragging Dee with him. 

It always feels like the first time all over again, Dee’s balls drawing up tight as a guttural groan leaves him. He’s not sure when his hands had found Heavy’s waist again, but he can feel his nails digging crescents into the soft skin there, sure to leave marks later. 

It feels like it goes on forever, Dee’s vision going dark for a few seconds as they shudder in unison. Heavy stays tight so long Dee wonders if he’s going to have to tell him to ease up, but then all at once Heavy goes loose. Dee can feel his own release trickling out of him already, Heavy too tiny to take his whole load and keep it in without spilling. 

Dee tries to catch his breath, one eye cracked open to watch Glam settle properly on the bed, gathering Heavy up into his lap and dropping another sweet kiss to his temple. Heavy leans into him instinctually, sniffling quietly and finding comfort in the curl of his father’s arms as Dee slips out of him.

He’s still half hard, dick twitching as he watches his cum ooze out of his baby brother. Doesn’t quite notice Glam’s hands running up the insides of Heavy’s thighs until they reach the wetness, casually parting his legs again and inclining his head towards Dee. 

“You never did strike me as the messy one,” Glam comments idly, chin tipped down to observe the same thing Dee’s stuck watching. And watch is all Dee  _ can  _ do as Glam’s fingers find Heavy’s opening, dragging through the evidence of Dee’s selfishness and smearing it against the rubbed raw skin of Heavy’s pussy. “Why don’t you clean up your mess, hm?”

“Dad -”

“Go ahead.” Glam's tone is mild, but Dee knows an order when he hears one. It’s with burning cheeks that he kneels down, falling forward onto his forearms and shooting one last look at Glam before burying his face between Heavy’s thighs. 

Glams fingers are still in the way, and Dee finds himself licking over a big, silver ring before the fingers give way to the sweetness of Heavy’s cunt. Dee’s only done this a handful of times, and never after they’ve both finished, but there’s something so terribly intimate about the whole thing that has him diving forward eagerly, tongue lolling out to drag hot and firm against his baby brother’s used cunt. 

There’s a different hand in his hair, Glam’s other if the rings are anything to go by, and Dee finds himself moaning a little too-desperately, bumping his head up into the comforting touch as he curls his tongue into Heavy again and again. Glam’s fingers slide in right alongside, playing with Dee’s tongue even as he pushes it deep, making sure they get it all out. 

“That’s my boy,” Glam says, sounding far away and faint. Dee’s head feels a little like he’s spinning, and he can hear Heavy sobbing somewhere above him, pleading for something Dee can’t focus on. All he cares about is this - his father’s hand in his hair while he works his baby brother over, sucking at the sensitive folds until all he can taste is Heavy, sweet and clear and perfect. 

He’s not thinking about how Heavy must be feeling right now, shaking and crying and so overstimulated but surrounded by warmth and pleasure and the two people he loves the absolute  _ most _ . Feels so good that all he can do is wail and thrash until he’s coming again, a weak squirt of clear, tasteless slick wetting Dee’s face and filling his mouth.

He licks that up too, not stopping until Heavy’s gone entirely unmoving against him and Glam’s hand is gently tugging his head up. 

Dee looks positively wrecked - eyes glazed, hair messy, and cheeks a patchwork of crimson and pink. His lips are swollen and red, shiny and wet from his baby brother and he feels for some reason, a bit like he might start crying. 

His gaze alights on Heavy, eyes closed peacefully and breathing even and slow against Glam’s chest.

He’s out cold. 

“I - I’m  _ sorry _ ,” Dee stammers out suddenly, voice cracking and sounding so impossibly young that Glam’s expression softens. His hand slips out of Dee’s hair, coming to cradle his face and bring him closer, until he’s near enough for Glam to rest their foreheads together.

“You have to be careful, Dee.” Glam says, tipping his face to the side to rub their noses together. “Heavy may be tough, but he is vulnerable where it matters. It’s up to you to take care of him.”

“I know, I  _ know _ -”

“But you  _ don’t _ Dee, not really, or this wouldn’t have happened. Do you know what it will take to deal with this quietly? To make sure this doesn’t ruin just Heavy’s life, but all of ours?”

That fear slams back into him so quickly Dee thinks he’s going to throw up, but then there’s a mouth pressed to his, devouring his panic and kissing him back down to that childish fugue state that can only come from locking lips with your father after you’ve fucked your kid brother senseless. 

“He loves you Dee,” Glam says finally, when he’s kissed Dee long enough for him to stop shaking. “More than anything. More than me, or Vicky, or himself. Don’t take advantage of that.”

Dee nods, unsure what else to do, and his eyes slip closed as Glam gifts him with another kiss, longer this time. He’s no better than Heavy like this, nothing more than his father’s son at the end of the day, and it’s easier to sink into the comfort of this moment than to think of anything else.

Later he’ll have time to hate himself for this, for his own weakness, for his inability to fix this without help. The shame he’ll feel will be the shame he carries with him for years to come. It’ll be branded into him, and the burn will echo every time he looks at Heavy and catches him looking back.

But here and now, Glam’s mouth against his, pressing forgiveness into him, Dee can relax. 

He can let dad handle it. 

**Author's Note:**

> :p


End file.
